drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Phrygiana Parrish
Name: Phrygiana Parrish Place of Birth/Raising: Kourt (on the road between Caemlyn and Tar Valon) = Character History = Phrygiana was born in a small town called Kourt on the road between Caemlyn and Tar Valon. She came from the Agricola family, a family of tailors and her particular specialty was knitting. At the young age of 14 she caught the eye of Raef Parrish, son of the local innkeeper. He was ten years her senior and their romance was a huge scandal in the town, but they were still permitted to marry. Only a week before the wedding Phryg fell mysteriously ill after stopping a barroom brawl and unknowingly Healing the participants. A woman on her way to the city of Tar Valon recognized the illness and told Phryg that if she didn’t go to the Tower for training she would die. With a great deal of regret, Phryg and Raef decided that it was best for her to go. Phryg took to her new life in the Tower slowly. Her heart belonged to Raef and always would, and adjusting to the new surroundings and lifestyle came hard. She was fortunate to catch the eye of Lasir Sedai and Lasir unofficially became her mentor. When she was raised to Accepted, Raef arrived in Tar Valon for a visit. Seeing each other after so long being apart was more than either could bear and they secretly eloped. Raef took a job as a bartender in an inn outside of the Tower, The Marshall’s Hawk. Their marriage remained a secret for the most part. When Phryg was raised to full Sister she marked the day by moving out of the Tower and into the inn, which Raef had purchased from its previous owner. Their marriage was made public. Timelines get a little fuzzy here because of the change in DM’s timeline and raising Phryg’s age considerably out of necessity. In a nutshell though… Phryg was Bonded to Radzynne after she realized she never wanted to share her mind with a man other than Raef. She sought out a female Warder and after spending some time getting to know Radzy, it was obvious that they made a perfect pair. Near the beginning of their time Bonded they went on a diplomatic mission to Mayene. On this voyage, Phryg took her new mintees Ryell and Reile. Those two were destined to give her enormous headaches and to become two of her closest friends. She also befriended the then brand new Ward trainee Shoar, who she also maintained a very close friendship with. And finally, she befriended the First of Mayene, Nadia, who becomes important later. Also on this trip, Radzynne found a very young boy picking pockets and stealing in the street. His name was Laren and when they went home, Phryg and Raef adopted him. Phryg also had 4 children of her own. One of these was a girl named Ferne who went on to become a Sedai of the Blue Ajah. (The others were never really named or given a history). Sometime in there Phryg also accidentally burnt down an entire block of the city of Tar Valon. It seems she wandered off one day and got lost in a “bad” section of the city. When she felt threatened she instinctively channeled a fireball, which happened to ignite the alcohol doused table in the bar where she stopped to ask for directions. Not only did this incident give her a reputation, it marked the “realization” that one of her character traits is to channel first and ask questions later. Phryg was made Head of the Gray Ajah (OOC I was the ONLY Gray but persuaded several others to join and boost it to the 4th most popular Ajah). Later she handed that position over to Reile and became the Mistress of Novices. She held this position for decades (IC). And then things began to fall apart. As MoNster, Phryg was in touch with all of the Novices and Accepted in the Tower. There was one Accepted by the name of Xenia that showed particular promise. Everyone liked her and one Brown in particular, Gretchen, found that she was very useful for testing angreal. One day, in a terrible accident, Xenia was burnt out and her mind was scrambled, leaving her a vegetable. Phryg was left to lead the inquiry into the incident and to come up with a viable answer to give to Xenia’s high-ranking Tarian father who was coming to the Tower looking for answers. What she discovered was that the evidence had been tampered with, reports had been lost and misfiled and generally tampered with, and that something suspicious was going on. She discovered the truth, and the truth was that Xenia had been purposely Stilled by the Black Ajah and that the ter’angreal Gretchen had been testing on her was a possible heal for Stilling. The ter’angreal disappeared. Phryg discovered that Gretchen was Black Ajah and that the Black Ajah not only existed, they were extremely active in the Tower and great in number. However, at the trial her “oath” not to reveal her knowledge of the Black prevented her from letting the truth be known, and Gretchen was found innocent of any wrongdoing. A few days later Gretchen was found dead and a threat was left for Phryg. Without telling anyone what was going on, not even her Warder, Phryg left the Tower. She dropped everything and fled with her son Laren and her lover Renn (Oh yeah. Raef died of old age and a while after that Phryg took up with a gentled male channeler, but that’s a whole other story). They went to the only place she knew they could be protected – Mayene. Phryg plans to return to the Tower to live out her remaining years in retirement. Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:Gray Ajah Bios